100 dní
by Morgana Eli
Summary: "...môžeme predstierať, že spolu naozaj chodíme..." - 100 dní vo vzťahu s Dracom Malfoyom - Možno, že to v konečnom dôsledku nebude až taká pohroma, ako to na prvý pohľad vyzerá. Preklad diela od HexShadow


**100 dní (100 days)**

**Autor: **HexShadow

**Originál: ** s/8060446/1/100_Days

**Preklad:** Morgana

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Beta read: **Eggy

Hermiona nahnevane hľadela na scénu prebiehajúcu pred ňou. Jej dvaja najlepší priatelia sa veselo naháňali po šírom poli so svojimi polovičkami. Dnešok bol len ďalším z mnohých dní, kedy mali v práci voľno a tak si ako zvyčajne vyšli von na ich každotýždenné „rande".

Túto dohodu vymysleli, keď dostali svoju prvú prácu. Spočívala v tom, že sa budú pravidelne každý týždeň v piatok stretávať, aby si na svojich starých kamarátov urobili trochu toho novonadobudnutého „dospeláckeho" času. Cez tento deň robili všetko možné i nemožné; ako bolo kupovanie oblečenia či iné všedné aktivity.

Pre Hermionu Grangerovú však posledných pár týždňov nebolo veľmi vydarených. Jej bývalý priateľ Ron sa začal stretávať s istou dievčinou z bystrohlavu z ich školských čias - so stále nadmieru svojráznou Lunou Lovegoodovou. Tí dvaja sa pred časom stretli v Šikmej uličke pri nakupovaní v Magickom zverinci; úplnou náhodou vtedy obidvaja zháňali novú mačku, konkrétne siamskú kráľovskú. Naraz položili ruku na posledný exemplár a hodnú chvíľu strávili dohadovaním, kto si ju nakoniec zoberie domov. Obidvaja trvali na tom, aby si ju zobral ten druhý. V tom krátkom okamihu, kedy sa ich ruky spojili, prebehlo medzi nimi niečo magické. Až majiteľ prerušil ich doťahovanie s tým, že im podľa všetkého medzitým do obchodu doručili ďalšie takéto zvieratko. Luna si nakoniec zobrala tú prvú a Ron tú druhú mačku. Predtým, než Luna obchod opustila, Ron sa osmelil a opýtal sa jej, či by si s ním nevyšla von, keďže sa už roky nevideli. _Aké zdvorilé od neho_, pomyslela si Hermiona.

Na druhú stranu, u jej ďalšieho najlepšieho priateľa sa nič nezmenilo. Harry Potter bol stále po uši zamilovaný do Ronovej najmladšej sestry, Ginny Weasleyovej. Hoci pred dvoma týždňami nastali v raji isté problémy. Táto veľká nezhoda medzi nimi sa týkala otázky ich súčasnej bytovej situácie. Ginny trvala na bývaní u svojich rodičov, až pokým ju Harry nepožiada o ruku, kým on chcel, aby s ním žila v jeho byte v mukelskej časti Londýna. Hádali sa v Harryho kancelárii na oddelení aurorov, a dokonca aj počas ich posledného spoločného stretnutia. Avšak včera to ukončili a uzmierili sa. Prišli s rozhodnutím, ktoré bolo kompromisom pre obe strany tak, ako sa na dospelých ľudí patrí. Dohodli sa, že budú tráviť rovnaké množstvo času na jednom i na druhom mieste. Hermiona mohla bezpečne prehlásiť, že sa vrátili do starých koľají a znovu boli tým odporne sladkým a šťastným párikom, ktorým bývali.

Zamračenie na jej tvári sa prehĺbilo pri obrázku Rona naháňajúceho Lunu. Bežal za ňou, potom ju zozadu chytil okolo pása a donekonečna prihlúplo objímal. Oči sa jej presunuli ďalej. Hermiona musela zagániť ešte viac. Harry s Ginny ležali na tráve a vášnivo sa bozkávali. Jej myseľ útrpne zanariekala.

Ak by sa práve nenachádzala vo fáze popierania, pravdepodobne by priznala, že žiarli. Obaja našli vhodných partnerov v bývalých spolužiakoch. Nemuseli sa dlho obzerať. Ak by prehodnotila svoj predchádzajúci vzťah s Oliverom a rozhodla sa to s ním vtedy ešte raz skúsiť, potom by si možno - _možno _- toto stretnutie užívala o trošku viac. Vedela však, že Oliver už viac neprichádzal do úvahy. Bol to stratený prípad a nepoučiteľný človek. Predstavoval len priateľa, dôverníka alebo rameno na vyplakanie. Nič viac, nič menej.

Z prúteného košíka si vzala jablko a začala ho v tichosti chrúmať. Skoro by si ani nevšimla postavy, ktorá odrazu zľahka zoskočila zo stromu, o ktorý sa Hermiona opierala, a potajomky sa k nej zozadu zakrádala.

„Ak si ma chcel nachytať nepripravenú a nastrašiť ma, s tým plížením sa už viac nemusíš obťažovať. Zacítila som tvoju prítomnosť ešte predtým, ako si vôbec zhora zoskočil," smutne zamrmlala, potom zanadávala, lebo si zubami zahryzla do jazyka. Otočila sa a uvidela Draca Malfoya bezstarostne sa opierať o kmeň stromu len kúsok od seba. Pery mal skrútené do samoľúbeho úsmevu, plavé vlasy mu viali okolo hlavy a oči šibalsky žiarili v pokuse potlačiť pobavenie, keď ju tam tak uvoľnene pozoroval. „Čo tu vôbec robíš, Malfoy?"

Draco sa vystrel a začal si oprašovať zo svetra neviditeľné smietko, akoby na svete nebolo jedinej veci, ktorá by ho v tejto chvíli zaujímala viac. Vyzeral nesmierne nafúkane, keď sa tam stále iba uškŕňal a zaujato si prezeral svoje nechty. Malfoy jej bol osinou v zadku po dobu skoro celého jej života a v tomto bode sa nič nezmenilo ani teraz, keď už z nich boli dospelí mladí ľudia. Nebola si však taká istá, _či _za ten čas vôbec _nejako_ vyspel. Nevideli sa roky rokúce a ona sa nikdy veľmi nezaujímala o jeho život. Dosť sa o ňom však popísalo v Dennom prorokovi a iných známych časopisoch – či už kúzelníckych, alebo mukelských. Podľa všetkého sa z neho stal obletovaný starý mládenec a úspešný obchodník na oboch pomyselných stranách Londýna.

V skutku nemohla poprieť, že Malfoy bol veľmi dobrým úlovkom. Mal štíhlu, no vypracovanú postavu, za ktorú by sa teda nemusel hanbiť žiadny model, oči farby najčistejšej ocele, ktoré sa za každým, keď pociťoval intenzívne emócie, rozžiarili ešte viac než zvyčajne a dokonalé plavé vlasy, o ktorých nepochybovala, že kedysi bývali niťami pravého zlata. Neodolateľným bol však aj jeho postoj; ženy nesmierne priťahuje tento výzor zlého chlapca. Jeho kúzlu mohol podľahnúť ktokoľvek, no to v žiadnom prípade nezmenilo skutky, ktoré vykonal v minulosti. V jej očiach bol stále smrťožrútom. _To však neznamenalo, že bola voči jeho šarmu imúnna._

„Mračila si sa na svojich priatelíčkov a ich malých verných psíkov pri nohách, akoby si sa ich celou svojou bytosťou snažila vymazať z povrchu zemského," lenivo prehodil ľahostajným tónom, no stále na ňu nepozrel ani len jedným očkom. V skutočnosti sa díval smerom k tým dvom šantiacim párom na poli. „Žiarliš?"

Zasmiala sa.

„No jasné. Pre mňa, za mňa, si tu môžu pobehovať ako dlho len chcú, mne je to úplne jedno. Raz za čas si zaslúžia byť aj šťastní."

Sama musela uznať, že znela dostatočne úprimne, no bývalému slizolinčanovi stojacemu pri nej, to zdá sa, nestačilo. Konečne sa na ňu pozrel a dlho sa jej zadíval do očí. Potom sa jemne usmial. „To je fakt, zaslúžia si byť šťastní. No nemusíš byť pre to na nich hneď celá nabrúsená. To nie je od teba veľmi pekné."

„Odkedy sa v tvojom slovníku nachádza spojenie _správať sa pekne_?" spýtala sa s úsmevom s príchuťou pohŕdania v hlase.

„Presne odvtedy, ako som sa dal na terapiu. Tebe by sa tiež jedna zišla, vieš ...?!" povedal tým svojím ledabolým, mne-je celý-svet-ukradnutý tónom hlasu, až mala chuť otočiť k nemu hlavu, či to všetko len nepredstiera. Tak ju teda otočila. Pohľad mal znovu zameraný na jej dvoch kamarátov a ich priateľky, no na perách mu uvidela pohrávať ten najnepatrnejší úsmev.

Nečakane sa na ňu obrátil a riekol: „Nebolo príliš múdre zamilovať sa do dvoch ľudí, z ktorých každý je momentálne šťastne zaviazaný vo vzťahu."

„Ja do nich nie som _zaľúbená_," hádala sa s ním tlmeným hlasom. Naklonila sa k nemu bližšie a pokračovala zdanlivo hrozivým tónom: „Iba som im závidela ich spoločnosť."

„Takže žiarliš," skonštatoval. Nevydala hláska. Nezmohla sa ani len na uštipačnú poznámku. Po krátkom tichu pokračoval: „Môžem ti pomôcť, ak chceš."

Keď sa naňho otočila, zas sa díval niekde do diaľky, no keď ucítil jej pohľad, okamžite tvár obrátil a pozrel jej do očí so smrteľne vážnym a ustaraným výrazom.

„P-prečo si myslíš, že potrebujem tvoju pomoc?"

Kľakol si ku nej a kolená si pritiahol ku sebe. „Navrhujem toto; tvárme sa, že spolu chodíme – ty sa nebudeš cítiť osamelo a ja na smrť unudene. Počas sto dní budeme predstierať, že sme pár a snažiť sa cítiť šťastne. Môžeme navzájom bezstarostne flirtovať s tým, že sa nemusíme nijako obmedzovať –jednoducho mať nezáväzný vzťah s možnými intímnosťami, no bez zbytočných sľubov," povedal a vzpriamil sa, aby jej poskytol pohľad na svoj rozradostený úsmev, „môžeme byť čím len chceme. V skratke; slobodné, neviazané randenie bez akejkoľvek citovej ujmy."

„Čo urobíš s tým zástupom ženských so slepačími mozočkami, s ktorými sa tak rád stretávaš?" spýtala sa, hoci sa jej v mysli stále vynáral obrázok ich dvoch. Ich spojenie by bolo určite veľmi neočakávané, takmer nemožné a nepravdepodobné, no i napriek všetkému podľa nej malo šancu. Vedela, že on je jediným človekom s porovnateľnou inteligenciou, ktorého pozná.

„Ako to myslíš?" povedal a zvraštil obočie. Skoro si tie dve čiary pomýlila s malými húseničkami, žijúcimi na jeho čele, keď sa len tak nečakane pohli k sebe. Nemohla sa neusmiať.

No úsmev jej mierne opadol, keď zbadala, že poznaním jeho črty mierne zjemneli a vrásky mu z čela v momente zmizli. „No, nebudú sa cítiť – čo ja viem – ublížene?" opýtala sa a pozrela na svoje ruky položené v lone, akoby to boli v tej chvíli tie najzaujímavejšie veci v celom šírom vesmíre.

Prudko pokrútil hlavou.

„Pre Merlina! No určite! Poznajú pravidlá hry. Aj ja, aj ony si ešte len hľadáme toho pravého človeka, a tým, že sme na chvíľu spolu, si len spríjemňujeme to čakanie. V žiadnom prípade to neznamená, že si môžu žiarliť zakaždým, keď si nájdem niekoho iného."

Prikývla a vstrebávala všetko, čo povedal. Samozrejme, mal pravdu. Mať pár schôdzok neznamenalo hneď vzťah. Kým sa rozhliadali po partnerovi, s ktorým strávia zvyšok svojich životov, mohli pokračovať v nezáväznom schádzaní sa. Akokoľvek zložito to vyznelo. Vyzeralo to tak, že Malfoy rád nechával veci medzi ním a jeho „priateľkami" nekomplikované. Pripadal jej ako vzťahový virtuóz - korčuľoval zo vzťahu do vzťahu v jednom kuse, kým ona sa sťažka vôbec k nejakému dopracovala. Snáď by im to aj mohlo vyjsť.

Zrazu si uvedomila, že prikyvuje hlavou.

„To má znamenať, že súhlasíš?" opýtal sa a pozrel jej do očí. Úspešne sa tomu uprenému pohľadu vyhla, v krátkosti zanadávala a až potom mu odpovedala: „Áno, bol to súhlas. Môžeme sa aspoň pokúsiť..."

„Som istý, že to neoľutuješ... Hermiona," prehovoril. Jej meno vyslovil jasne, no s takou jemnosťou v hlase, že si už myslela, že sa na mieste nad tou nekonečnou nežnosťou sama rozplače. Ponúkol jej svoju bledú ľavú ruku a šibalsky sa usmial. „Takže?"

Srdce jej bilo ako o preteky a cítila, ako sa jej do líc nahrnula krvavá červeň. Červenala sa natoľko, že keď mu podávala ruku, musela oči uprieť do zeme. Ruky sa im spojili a pevne nimi navzájom zatriasli. „Dohodnuté... Draco."

Kútikom oka zachytila, že keď ho oslovila prvým menom, akoby ožil - celá tvár sa mu rozžiarila. Pozrel sa na ňu, pevne jej stisol ruku a potom k ich spojeným rukám pridal na vrch ešte svoju pravú. V diaľave zatrúbili fanfáry a strieľal ohňostroj.

Áno, rozhodne im to spolu bude klapať.

_**Prvé rande – deň piaty**_

Tento piatok neodišla Hermiona z práce skôr kvôli zvyčajnému programu s jej dvoma kamarátmi. Nie, dnešok bol iný. Obom, Harrymu i Ronovi, dala včas ráno vedieť, že tentoraz nemôže prísť. Rýchlo sa ospravedlnila s tým, že sa pri tom uchýlila k hovoreniu poloprávd. Mala rande. To, čo tí dvaja nevedeli bolo, že s kým.

Draco sa nenútene opieral o blízky stĺpik a každou jednou bunkou vyzeral ako model vystrihnutý z časopisu, no neodvážila sa mu to povedať, aby nezničila hneď prvé minúty ich stretnutia. Usmial sa jej smerom, a keď prišla bližšie zahrnul ju jemnými lichôtkami, ktoré prijala len zdráhavo. Stavila na zafírovo modré šaty so špagetovými ramienkami a riasením na spodku. Kučeravé vlasy si zviazala na temene do vrkoča a predĺžila ich umelým chvostom, ktorý našla v maličkom obchodíku vedľa svojho bytu. Vyzerala naozaj pekne.

Slovo _pekný_ však ani z ďaleka nevystihovalo jej spoločníka. Bol jednoducho očarujúci v svojom čiernom obleku a s vlasmi na štýl Edwarda Cullena. Povedal jej, že prišiel rovno z kancelárie a na skrášľovanie teda nemal čas – na rozdiel od nej. Keď jej to hovoril, snažil sa ukryť svoje začervenanie tým, že sa šúchal zátylok. Zdalo sa jej to veľmi milé.

Nakoniec ju vzal na to najneočakávanejšie miesto pre rande – do zábavného parku. Bol to mukelský park s názvom „Noc vo hviezdach" a obsahoval všakovaké jazdy a atrakcie na zabavenie svojich detských návštevníkov. Hoci vyzerali, že sa tam ocitli len omylom, Hermiona si to vôbec nevšímala a smiala sa, akoby nebolo zajtrajška. Nebola na púti už od vojny a uvedomila si, že jej ten pocit - znovu byť dieťaťom - veľmi chýbal.

Vo svojom nekonečnom nadšení povodila Draca po úplne všetkých atrakciách – užili si jazdy na húsenkovej dráhe i na funiacej mašinke vláčika pre tých najmenších. Po celý čas jej úsmev a smiech neopúšťal pery a Draco teda nemal inej možnosti, než ju v tom nasledovať. Prvý krát v živote zažil naozajstnú zábavu.

Jedli hotdogy na špajdliach, podelili sa o misku cukrovej vaty (na počudovanie ju Draco jedol preto, lebo si myslel, že vyzerá ako malý obláčik - a to myslí vážne - on naozaj veril, že je _skutočné oblaky)_ a zamaškrtili si na maslových pukancoch.

Na konci dňa bola Hermiona celá uťahaná. Draco sa ponúkol, že ju zavezie až domov, no ona trvala na tom, že pôjde sama. Stále si však húdol svoje, a tak mu ustúpila.

Zdalo sa jej až čudné, že toto bolo prvé rande, ktoré by nazvala rôznymi prívlastkami, no odporne romantickým určite nie. Nebol to žiadny ples (ako s Viktorom Krumom), naokolo nezúrila vojna (ako pri Ronovi... pokladala to za právoplatné rande, keďže si dali pusu a tak...), nešli do luxusnej reštaurácie (kam si myslela, že ju Malfoy zoberie) a ani nenavštívili operu (tam ju vzal Oliver a keďže trvala tri hodiny v kuse, na konci ju z toho nekonečného sedenia neskutočne bolel chrbát). Draco, ako sa presvedčila, bol muž prekvapení. Ich schôdzka si mohla pripísať navyše ďalší prívlastok _prvá_ – po prvý krát ju niekto odprevadil až ku dverám.

Istým spôsobom ju vydesilo, že Malfoy je schopný takéhoto gentlemanského gesta. Ruka sa jej triasla a kľúče zrazu nezapadali do kľúčovej dierky. Znervózňovala ju blízkosť ich tiel. Nakoniec jej z ruky tie kľúče vzal a sám otvoril jej vchodové dvere. Podržal ich, nech vstúpi - čo ju prekvapilo ešte väčšmi - a predtým, než zatvorila, rozlúčil sa. Dívala sa za ním, keď odchádzal, no v momente, ako sa otočil, neočakávane zabuchla dverami a silno sa o ne oprela, akoby jej život závisel na veci, ktorá ju od toho blondiaka oddeľovala. A v podstate to bola pravda.

Predtým, ako by stihla odstúpiť čo i len o krok preč, začal jej zvoniť mobil. Na displeji bolo napísané, že volá neznáme číslo, no aj tak ho zdvihla.

„Prosím?"

„Naozaj by sme mali skúsiť ísť aj na druhé rande. Budúci utorok v rovnakom čase v Papierovej lucerne," s týmito slovami zavesil. Hermiona sa na mobil pozrela udiveným pohľadom, a ten zrazu zazvonil znovu. V sekunde stlačila _Prijať_, pretože videla, že je to opäť Draco. „Mimochodom, Hermiona, dnes si vyzerala prekrásne. Úsmev ti pristane."

Nedovolil jej povedať ani pol slovka! Napriek tomu to bolo neskutočne milé. Zaujímalo by ju však, kde zobral jej číslo a prečo vôbec vlastnil mobil.

_**Prvé objatie – deň dvadsiaty siedmy**_

Po ich prvej schôdzke Draco dokázal, že vie byť verný a oddaný tým, že ju neustále obklopoval darčekmi. Obidvaja mali práce nad hlavu, a tak sa za posledné týždne ledva videli. Jeho pozorné gestá roztopili jej ľadovú pevnosť a cítila, že sa mu pomaly otvára. Dnešok bol aj tak výnimočný. Jej priateľ za ňou prišiel osobne až do kancelárie s darčekom v rukách. Neboli to zvyčajné kvety ani čokoláda, ale niečo lepšie. Podaroval jej knihu.

„Načo mi to bude?" spýtala sa, keď uvidela názov _„Ako na metlu: Príručka pre úplných začiatočníkov"_.

„Budeš to potrebovať na našej dnešnej schôdzke," odvetil a široko sa usmial. Zvraštila obočie. Nepáčilo sa jej, k čomu to smerovalo.

„Budeme na našom rande lietať na metle?" neveriacky sa opýtala Hermiona. Mala isté tušenie, že sa niečo chystá, keď sa iba kvôli knihe unúval ísť celú tú cestu až do jej kancelárie. Bola z toho však natoľko vedľa, že ani nepomyslela, že by jeho správanie mohlo znamenať niečo úplne odlišného.

„Viem, že na metle jazdíš veľmi nerada," začal vysvetľovať, kým ona úzkosťou lapala dychom pri pohľade na bezstarostne si lietajúceho Malfoya nad sebou. „No dnes sa ťa budem snažiť presvedčiť, že je to v skutku zábava."

Vehementne zakrútila hlavou. Ani pár volov by ju na metlu nedostal, nieto ešte _on_. _Obzvlášť nie on!_ Zletel ku nej a ponúkol jej ruku – presne ako rytier v jasnej zbroji svojej dáme v tiesni. V skutku bola v nebezpečenstve, no i tak jeho ruku odvážne prijala, keď nakoniec pridal aj magické slovíčko: „Prosím."

Umiestnil ju pred seba. Jednou rukou ovládal jazdu metly, kým tá druhá si našla cestu k jej drieku v ochrannom geste. Oči nechala zatvorené celý čas, čo jej vietor bezohľadne šľahal do tváre. Bradu si položil na jej rameno a ona cítila jeho mätový dych na svojom uchu. Nad zimomriavkami, ktoré sa jej pri tom prehnali po chrbte, sa musela prihrbiť.

Otvorila jedno očko a pritisla si rukou jeho ruku tesnejšie k telu. Na toto nebol ani trochu pripravený, takže metla si urobila po svojom a zošmykla sa nižšie. V zdesení a šoku sa Hermiona mierne otočila k Dracovi a obtočila mu ruky okolo krku. To objatie ho, zdá sa, trochu upokojilo, pretože jeho napnutý postoj sa razom zmenil na uvoľnený a bezpečne pristál na zemi.

Odtrhla sa od neho a vďačne sa usmiala. Bola to tá najlepšia jazda na metle, akú zažila, hoci vôbec nie kvôli výhľadu (ktorý aj tak nevidela). Výnimočnou ju robil jej partner.

Znova ju odprevadil – presne ako minule – no tento krát predtým, než zavrela dvere, Draco ju zozadu objal a zašepkal jej do ucha: „Ďakujem, že si sa so mnou zviezla."

Vzdychla si, vymotala sa mu z rúk a obrátila sa tvárou k nemu. Nezbedne sa naňho usmiala a hodila sa mu okolo krku, pričom stále dookola opakovala „Ďakujem, ďakujem, ďakujem...", čím ho skoro pripravila o sluch.

_**Prvý bozk – deň štyridsiaty piaty**_

Hermiona bola neskutočne unavená. V práci to mala ťažké, hlava ju bolela ako čert a krk ju z toho celodenného vysedávania v kresle doslova zabíjal. Vstúpila do výťahu, že sa zvezie do podzemného parkoviska, keď si zrazu v rohu všimla ležérne sa opierajúcu postavu. Nebol to nikto iný než Draco Malfoy.

Bola jedna popoludní, no ona nemala vôbec chuť ísť von, nie dnes. Necítila sa dosť v pohode na to, aby si s ním vyšla. Nepáčilo sa jej vyzerať takto zúbožene pred zrakom dokonale vyzerajúceho slizolinčana.

Masírovala si stuhnutú šiju, keď kútikom oka zachytila, že sa k nej priblížil. Odstrčil jej ruky na bok, no ona ich navrátila späť – len aby jej Draco jednou rukou oblapil zápästia a druhou sa na tú úlohu podujal sám. Blahom zavzdychala. Mohol by byť z neho vynikajúci masér.

Pocit jeho pokožky na svojej nútilo jej žalúdok k nevysvetliteľnému radostnému krúteniu. Jeho dotyk rozkmital každú jednu precitlivenú bunku jej tela, že až mala chuť zastaviť ho. No tá časť jej mozgu, ktorá to chcela vykonať, našťastie nevyhrala. Zachvátil ju jemný pocit vzrušenia.

„Veľmi príjemné..." zavzdychala. Prestal. Chcela sa spýtať, čo sa stalo, no on ju predbehol. Oprel ju o stenu výťahu a zajal jej hlavu medzi svojimi rukami. Sklonil k nej tvár a zaútočil na jej pery vášnivým bozkom.

Celá jej snaha udržať si ho od tela sa rozletela na milióny kúskov, ktoré pristáli pri jej nohách a sformovali akúsi malú mohylu. Myseľ sa jej zahmlila oparom túžby, ktorá poháňala jej pery k tomu, aby si robili, čo chcú a hýbali sa v súlade s tými jeho. Nesmierne sa jej páčila chuť jeho bozku, prekvapilo ju, že nebol ani príliš požadovačný, ani zbytočne drsný. Bol dokonale nežný.

Po chvíli sa od nej odtrhol a pozrel na ňu skrz sklopené oči. Lišiacky sa usmieval. _Strela priamo do srdca._ Toto je jej koniec. Toto je koniec jej predstierania. Maska ľahostajnosti voči neodolateľnému chlapovi, ktorý stál pred ňou, definitívne spadla.

Nuž, ešteže tak.

_**Prvá noc – deň šesťdesiaty druhý**_

Znova sa usmievala len tak pre nič za nič. Ron a Harry toho mali plné zuby, no snažili sa ju ignorovať. So záhadným mužom sa schádzala už dobrý mesiac a stále im ho neprišla predstaviť. Dokonca i vo svojej šťastnej a povznesenej nálade sa jej darilo odmietať ich naliehanie na stretnutí.

Dnes sa s Dracom zíde znova. Dva týždne bol vo Francúzsku na služobnej ceste, no i tak udržiavali kontakt cez svoje mobily. Zavolal jej, len aby počul jej hlas, povedal jej ako mu chýba, alebo sa s ňou porozprával, než sa uložil do postele. Dalo sa to zniesť, no Hermione to nestačilo.

Na večer si preňho prichystala niečo špeciálne a modlila sa ku Bohom, aby sa mu to naozaj aj páčilo. Sotva obsedela, kým čakala.

Všetko bolo tip – top, jediné, na čo ešte čakala, bol samotný Draco. Keď sa dvere na jeho byte konečne roztvorili, odhalili svojho majiteľa stojaceho na prahu v celej svojej nádhere. Pod očami mal čierne kruhy, plecia ovisnuté – zjavne bol úplne ukonaný.

V okamihu mu stála po boku, kráčala s ním dnu a spytovala sa ho, či je v poriadku. Veselo prikývol a oblapil ju rukou okolo ramien. Keď si bola istá, že hovoril pravdu, uviedla ho do jedálne a zvolala: „Ta – dá!"

Všade boli porozhadzované lupienky ruží. Miestnosť osvecovala len jediná svieca na prostriedku stola. Taniere s jedlom boli na podnosoch pri nej. Sadli si. Draco bol zmätený týmto gestom, no s vďačnosťou ho privítal. Nebolo každodenným zvykom, aby by ho dievča ako Hermiona obskakovala.

Rozprávali sa, žartovali, uťahovali si zo seba... Zdalo sa, že po zjedení i posledného kúska dezertu pre nich už okolitý svet prestal existovať. Hermiona každý jeden chod pripravovala osobne a bola rada, že mu jedlo zjavne chutilo, lebo nenechal na tanieri ani len omrvinku. Presunuli sa na gauč do obývačky, chvíľu sedela a pokračovali v konverzácii o jeho ceste, jej práci, jeho zamestnancoch i jej priateľoch.

V polovici jednej vety sa však Draco odmlčal a jednoducho sa na ňu len díval. Spýtal sa, či jej už stihol povedať, že je krásna. Zasmiala sa a odpovedala mu, že jej to opakuje po celý čas. Dokonca aj keď bol preč, neustále jej to pripomínal cez telefón. Natiahol sa ku nej a pritiahol si ju do jemného objatia, akoby sa bál, že sa mu pod rukami rozpadne.

Vášnivo sa pobozkali, no obidvaja vyzerali, že im to nestačilo. Pomalými pohybmi mu rozopla košeľu. S vážnou tvárou sa jej spýtal, či je naozaj pripravená. Prikývla. To bolo všetko, čo potreboval vedieť. Odniesol si ju do svojej spálne na rukách ako nevestu. Zľahka ju položil na posteľ a obratne sa zbavil prebytočného oblečenia – na sebe i na nej.

Bola to v skutku najdokonalejšia noc ich života.

_**Prvá hádka – deň osemdesiaty prvý**_

Hermiona doslova kypela hnevom s každým slovom, ktorým konfrontovala Draca. Ich vášnivá výmena názorov sa konala v jeho vlastnom byte po tom, ako ho nachytala s nejakou ženou v kancelárii. V skutočnosti tú hádku nevyvolala len taká - nejaká bezvýznamná príčina; na vlastné oči videla Draca s tou dokonalou kráskou flirtovať a usmievať sa na ňu. Takže bolo pochopiteľné, že skrytá fúria v nej sa prebrala k životu!

Nikdy sa nerátala medzi násilnícke povahy. Vždy držala svoje city na uzde a potláčala všetky silné emócie, až kým nepominuli. No toto bolo niečo iné. Zrazu nad ňou prebrali kontrolu, aj napriek absurdite a nezmyselnosti celého problému.

Deň za dňom sa cítila na svojho neodolateľného plavovlasého akože-priateľa viac a viac naviazaná. Ich dohoda bola skoro na konci, no jej city sa čím ďalej, tým dôraznejšie hlásili ku slovu. Presne ako dnes. Nerozumne a smiešne si stála za svojím a vôbec nepočúvala, čo sa jej snažil vysvetliť.

Keď skončila so svojou tirádou a Draco vyzeral v tvári od hnevu tak červene ako ona, zatvorila oči a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Z kútikov jej unikli slzy, ktoré si okamžite ostrým pohybom utrela ešte predtým, ako by jej stihli stiecť po lícach. Videla, že muž oproti nej zrazu zamrzol na mieste.

„P-prepáč," prehovorila a zlomil sa jej hlas. Takto to nechcela. „Poznám všetky body našej dohody. Žiadne záväzky, žiadne sľuby – skrátka žiadne... _city_. Bez nevhodných žiarlivostných scén. Veľmi ma to mrzí."

Hermiona tíško zavzlykala a ukryla si tvár do rúk.

„Nemôžem si p-pomôcť. Zvykla som si na to, že som ťa mala celého pre seba, všetok ten čas... a teraz mi prišlo ťažko vidieť ťa s inou ženou. Nezvládla som to."

Zdráhavo sa k nej pohol, a keď si bol s určitosťou istý, že sa ho nepokúsi udrieť, položil jej na rameno svoju ruku. Striasla ju a pozrela sa všade inde, len na neho nie. Nechcela vyzerať pateticky.

Kľakol si pred ňu, uvoľnil jej ruky z tváre a zobral ich do svojej. Druhú jej položil na krk a váhavo sa k nej nahol. Neuhla ani len o milimeter, takže ju vášnivo pobozkal. Nežne, láskavo, no najmä kajúcne.

„_Ja_ sa ti ospravedlňujem, Hermiona. Sľúbil som, že s tebou zostanem celých sto dní, a to aj mienim dodržať. Čestné slovo."

Silno ho oblapila rukami. Chcela, aby cítil všetky tie nevypovedané pocity, ktoré k nemu chovala, a odpovedal na ne s rovnakým oduševnením. Namiesto toho ju len objal. No vôbec nie silno, skôr to vyznelo, akoby sa kontroloval.

_To by však malo nateraz stačiť_, myslela si pre seba. Stále mali dostatok času.

_**Posledný deň – deň deväťdesiaty deviaty**_

Draco pozval Hermionu tento krát do parku. Nebol celkom preplnený, no i tak sa tu potulovalo dosť ľudí. Bolo počuť melodický krik hrajúcich sa detí, smejúcich sa dospelých, plač bábätiek v kočíkoch a tichý spev chóru z neďalekého kostola.

Povedal jej, nech sa nechá prekvapiť. Milovala prekvapenia. A milovala i jeho.

Správne, prijala svoj osud. Stihla sa do Draca Malfoya zaľúbiť za menej ako sto dní, odkedy sa po rokoch znovu uvideli. Celý ten čas strávený s ním, bol pre ňu neopakovateľným zážitkom. Zažili niekoľko nezabudnuteľných _prvých_ momentov: prvé rande, prvé objatie, prvú jazdu na metle, prvý bozk, prvú hádku, prvé uzmierenie... no zajtrajšok má byť ich spoločným _posledným_dňom. Bolo by od nej príliš nečestné, chcieť vo všetkom _tomto_ pokračovať?

Sedela na lavičke a čakala naňho. Zháňal pre ňu to svoje prekvapenie, kým ona sa tu snažila upokojiť svoje napnuté nervy. Dnes mala v úmysle priznať sa mu. Povie Dracovi, že ho miluje. Bolo len a len na ňom či jej srdce prijme, alebo jej ho vráti zlomené naspäť. Pevne dúfala v tú prvú možnosť.

Nepokojne hojdala nohami sem a tam, keď sa v tom pred ňou zjavila robustná postava policajta. Zatienil slnečné lúče, ktoré ju s láskou objímali a vytiahol vodičský preukaz. Dracov mukelský vodičský preukaz.

„Prepáčte slečna, nepoznáte náhodou tohto muža?" spýtal sa chrapľavým basom. Úsmev jej povädol a s plnou vážnosťou prikývla. Váhavo si od neho tú kartičku zobrala. Neodvážila sa vydať ani hláska.

„V tom prípade poďte so mnou."

Ležal na jednotke intenzívnej starostlivosti. Policajt jej povedal, že do nemocnice ho odviezli takmer okamžite po nehode. Prechádzal ulicou, aby im obom kúpil zmrzlinu, no nevšimol si nákladného auta, ktoré sa k nemu vysokou rýchlosťou blížilo. Zrazilo ho.

Neovládateľne sa rozplakala. Nevedela sa odhodlať stlačiť kľučku a vstúpiť do miestnosti. Nemohla, bohovia, jednoducho nemohla...

Strážnik, ktorý ju sem priviezol, ju znovu vyhľadal a dal jej nejakú bábiku spolu so zašpinenou obálkou.

„Toto bolo pravdepodobne v rukách obete. Náraz to odhodil až na chodník. Je mi to veľmi ľúto."

V momente obálku otvorila a list v nej si prečítala.

_Hermiona,_

_Uf. Zúfalo sa ti chcem s niečím priznať, no nikdy som nemal dostatok odvahy, takže ti to všetko píšem v tomto liste._

_Prepáč, že som ťa donútil zobrať si to najprv domov, a až potom to prečítať. Neodvážil som sa stáť oproti tebe, keď budeš prechádzať tieto riadky, aby som nevidel tvoju prvú reakciu. Nechaj si to, prosím, uležať v hlave a ujasni si najprv všetky pocity. Keď sa nabudúce uvidíme - až potom - mi o nich povedz. _

_V ten deň, keď som sa tak znenazdajky objavil pri tom strome... no povedzme, že naše stretnutie nebolo až tak celkom náhodné. Pozoroval som ťa, vieš? Dobre som vedel o tých každotýždenných stretnutiach, ktoré aj so svojimi dvoma chrabromilskými kamarátmi, Potterom a Weasleym, absolvuješ. Prišiel som neskoro, a za to si odvtedy každý deň ďakujem. Akokoľvek zvláštne alebo smiešne to teraz vyznie, bol som ti veľmi vďačný, že si môj návrh prijala._

_Miesto pre naše prvé stretnutie som vybral asi len šťastnou náhodou. Všetky možnosti, ktoré som dovtedy zvažoval, nejakým spôsobom nevyšli – vybral som reštauráciu, no v ten večer bola plná na prasknutie, kúpil som lístky do opery, ale musel som sa ich vzdať v prospech darčeka pre kamaráta, na ktorého narodeniny som zabudol... Veľmi rád som však videl, že si si našu schôdzku aj tak užívala. Za tie predošlé nezdary som bol naozaj vďačný, pretože by som ťa neuvidel smiať sa._

_Jazda na metle bolo mojím prvým plánovaným rande. Keď si sa ma v tej výške dotkla, po celom tele mi prebehli zimomriavky, a tak som skoro stratil kontrolu nad metlou – takže to bola v konečnom dôsledku tvoja chyba, krásavica. No dostalo sa mi za to odmeny. To objatie si budem pamätať do konca života. Úplne z ničoho nič, znenazdajky, si ma objala a ja som si to veľmi cenil._

_Náš prvý bozk pôvodne v ten deň nebol v mojich plánoch. Znova náhoda. Len som ti chcel namasírovať boľavý krk, prisahám! Keď si ale zavzdychala, úplne som stratil kontrolu nad emóciami. Preplo mi. Nikto ma však nedonúti ho oľutovať, pretože to bolo po objatí ten najkrajší moment, aký som zažil._

_Prvá noc nepotrebuje mnoho prívlastkov, myslím, že stačí jeden – dokonalá._

_Za našu prvú hádku sa musím ospravedlniť. Nechcel som, aby si začala žiarliť kvôli takej nepodstatnej veci. Tá žena nič neznamenala. Len známosť, ktorú som dlho nevidel, tak sme sa dali do reči. Nahnevalo ma, že si žiarlila pre takú sprostosť akou je obyčajný rozhovor. Keď si začala plakať, bohovia, všetko by som ochotne hodil za hlavu, len aby som ťa znovu videl smiať sa. Mátalo ma to v spánku ešte niekoľko nasledujúcich nocí. Bál som sa ťa objať, lebo ma prenasledoval pocit, že keby sme boli spolu aj v skutočnosti, pravdepodobne by som vídal takýto pohľad omnoho častejšie. Opakujem, bola to všetko tvoja chyba._

_Áno, Hermiona. Toto bolo celé tvoja chyba. Ty si mi dala dôvod na to, aby som ťa mal rád, obdivoval... miloval. Milujem ťa, Hermiona Grangerová. Miloval som ťa už dávno pred týmto. Možnože už od toho dňa, keď si ma v tretiaku udrela do nosa. Pre mňa to bol jeden veľmi poučný zážitok._

_Nanešťastie, to bol jediný fyzický kontakt, ktorý som s tebou odvtedy mal. Priznávam však, že som od toho popoludnia od teba nemohol odtrhnúť oči._

_Vidíš? Takže sa neopováž spochybňovať moje city. Príliš dlho som si ich strážil. Ver mi – prijmi ma a som celý tvoj._

_Dúfam, že tento deň nie je naším posledným. Práve naopak – mohol by byť tým prvým. Našim prvým dňom smerujúcim ku večnosti. _

_Viem, že ťa milujem naozaj dostatočne, tak ak by si zalovila vo vrecku bábiky, ktorú som ti priniesol (pretože viem, že do môjho by si ruku nestrčila) a vytiahla by si vec, ktorú som tam vložil..._

_Je to symbol mojich citov k tebe. Ak mi to dovolíš, rád by som sa o teba postaral – nie len dnes, zajtra, či budúci týždeň – mám v úmysle to robiť po všetky nadchádzajúce roky._

_Som zbabelec, keď ti to píšem v liste, no keď príde na tvoju odpoveď, znesiem akúkoľvek, ktorú mi dáš. Dúfam, že prídeš práve v stý deň našej dohody na miesto, kde to všetko začalo, a definitívne mi odpovieš._

_Pamätaj, milujem ťa._

_Navždy tvoj,_

_DM_

Hermionanezvládla viac stáť na nohách. Zrútila sa na podlahu a siahla do bábikinho vrecka. Ako predpokladala, našla tu zlatý prstienok s ich vygravírovanými iniciálkami. _DM a HG_.

Modlila sa ku každej z Vyšších mocí, len nech ho nechajú žiť. Plakala a plakala a plakala... Nevedela prečo. Chodila sme a tam popri dverách do miestnosti, kde ležal. Ignorovala všetky hovory z kancelárie i od priateľov. Jej plná sústredenosť patrila plavovlasému blbcovi za tými bielymi dverami. Zostala až do noci. Keby mohla, v tej chodbe by aj nocovala. S jedlom sa vôbec neobťažovala. Do úst nevloží ani jeden kúsok, dokým ju doktori neuistia, že bude v poriadku.

Tlmené pravidelné pípanie, ktoré vychádzalo z jeho izby, sa zrazu zmenilo. Poslednou vecou, čo počula bol dlhý mdlý ustálený tón. Kľakla si na dlážku. Bola zoslabnutá a ledva sa udržala na nohách. Akoby v diaľke počula náhlivé kroky doktorov, všetko však zatieňoval ten hrozivý nemeniaci sa zvuk. Nechala slzy, aby si našli cestičku z jej očí.

Opäť sa dala do plaču, až kým jedna členka doktorského tímu nevyšla z Dracovej izby.

„Čas smrti: 00:00," povedala sestričke.

Hermiona sa pozrela na hodinky na svojej ruke. Bola minúta po polnoci. Ich sto dní sa skončilo. A s nimi i jeho život. Triaška a vzlyky sa spustili znova. Potichu vyslovovala jeho meno. Svoj sľub o sto dňoch dodržal až do poslednej minúty.

_„**Sľúbil som, že s tebou zostanem celých sto dní, a to aj mienim dodržať. Čestné slovo."**_


End file.
